The invention is directed to a new shoe stiffening and likewise non-slip inner material and to a heel region of customary street shoes having this shoe inner material; it is not concerned for example with light, counterless shoes and/or shoes free of stiffening heel pieces in the heel portion.
The customary street shoes in the heel region consist of at least three shaped layers: First the leg or leg material (also called the upper material), second the stiffening heel piece (cap) or the stiffening material (also designated as rear heel piece material or short heel piece material) and third the slip band or non-slip material. In reciting these layers there are not counted the customary adhesive layers or coats.